


A Day for Secrets

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banter, Corrin to the rescue, Day At The Beach, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Niles being a troll, Pre-Relationship, Seashells, Sneaking Out, Xander Can't Swim, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The Nohr siblings plus Niles take Corrin on her first trip to the beach.
Relationships: Corrin & Nohr Siblings, Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Corriander Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985500
Kudos: 3





	A Day for Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Corriander Week 2020 #5 - Beach Day

Corrin had never known what to make of Leo's new retainer, with his acidic tongue and sharp one-eyed gaze and overall difficulty being civil to anyone but Leo. But right now, she almost wanted to give him a big hug for helping Leo arrange this secret beach vacation.

"You're certain Father won't find out about this?" Xander asked worriedly as they set down the blanket. Elise bounced impatiently up and down, pigtails flying every which way.

"Stop worrying about it, big brother! I wanna go in the water!"

"Patience, Elise," Camilla said, holding her shoulders to calm her down a little. "And we're perfectly fine. Father believes Corrin is resting in bed with a cold, and her servants would sooner cut their own hands off than betray the secret."

"Furthermore, I've ensured Iago and Hans will _not_ be leaving Father's side for anything," Leo added. "Niles did well to plant the supposed threat of Hoshidan assassins in his head." For a split second, Corrin could swear she saw Niles blush.

"It could happen. Everyone knows Hoshido's obsession with perfect purity's hiding something dark and evil," he said. "Your old man's the Boogeyman as far as they're concerned. And the big bald dude's stupid enough to believe the sky's orange, so that wasn't too hard."

"I still can't believe you two did all this for me," Corrin laughed. "So this is what the beach looks like!"

"Almost," Camilla chuckled. "Regular beaches are more crowded, but we were lucky enough to find one a little more private." Xander's shoulders slumped with relief, and he smiled.

"If Corrin is happy, then I won't question it any further. It is nice to feel sunlight." Leo sighed, immediately taking his spot under the umbrella and draping his cloak over his head.

"Speak for yourself."

"Sooooo let's go swimming!" Elise squealed, dashing towards the waves with Camilla on her heels. Corrin started to run after them before she noticed Xander hanging back.

"Are you coming?"

"You...go ahead. I'll stay here with these two, so I can-"

"Your Highness, there's no way Lord Leo will get in trouble, and I promised him I'd be on my best behavior," Niles cut in. "Go, frolic in the water with the girls. We'll protect the lunch Peri made from seagulls while you have fun."

"I...suppose. But-"

"But what?" Corrin took his hand and tried to lead him towards the ocean, only to feel him tense up as he let out a nervous gasp. "Xander? Are you-"

"It's nothing!" Xander's cheeks turned red. "I just...don't like to be in the ocean, but don't let me stop you from enjoying it. Please." Now Corrin was worried, it wasn't like him to sound so desperate. Did he just not like the beach? Was he _still_ worried about Father finding out?

"Xander, what's-"

"He can't swim," Niles cut her off. "Is that it? Either that or he had a bad experience with a fish once and he's traumatized." Xander turned even redder, giving Leo a dirty look.

"He calls _that_ being on his best behavior?"

"It's true, though, brother," Leo said bluntly. "You may as well stop trying to hide it from Corrin." By now Xander looked like he was ready to bury his head in the sand, and Corrin didn't know whether to be relieved to know it was something so simple, or annoyed that Niles and Leo were prodding him so. She went back to Xander's side, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Then we don't have to go in the water," she said. "I can take or leave swimming, there's plenty more to do on this beach. Why don't we look for shells?" Xander's expression softened into relief, and he smiled gratefully at her.

"I would like that. But we don't need to avoid the water entirely, we can stay by the edge," he offered, before turning back to Leo and Niles. "You promised to guard the basket. If even one crumb is missing when the four of us return, you'll be in trouble." Leo made a face.

"Niles has yet to go back on his word, brother. Everything will be fine," he promised. "And yes, that means neither of us will sneak bites before it's time for us to eat. Right, Niles?"

"Curses, foiled again!" Niles said, clutching his chest and flopping backwards onto the blanket. "Kidding, of course." The look Xander gave her told Corrin he didn't know what to make of this guy, either.

"Let's go, Corrin," he said, and she led him towards the very edge of the waves.

Hours later, when it was time to return, Corrin stood by the sea, trying to take in every last detail.

"I wish I'd thought to bring a sketchbook," she sighed. "I'd like some tangible memory of this trip to keep me company in the fortress." As if magically hearing her thoughts, Xander approached, and she turned around to see him holding out a shimmering conch shell he'd found earlier.

"This is no drawing of the sea," he said, "but hopefully it will be enough of a reminder." He gently placed it in her hands and her heart skipped a beat, Corrin cradling the gift as though it were made of crystal.

"Thank you, Xander. I'll treasure it forever."


End file.
